


Sherlock Christmas Ficlet

by Rimedio



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimedio/pseuds/Rimedio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this to put in the cards I sent for the Sherlock holiday card exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Christmas Ficlet

“Don’t look in the fridge John.”

“Pretty sure I’m past the point of caring anymore Sherlock.”

“John—!”

“Oh God, Sherlock!”

“You should have listened to me.”

“Fine just, fine.  I’m going out.”

“I put it on the bottom John, it’s not contaminating the food.”

“Food, what food?”

“Surely even your observational skills—”

“I was distracted Sherlock.”

“Well, look again.”

“No.”

“...”

“...”

“Goose, sprouts, chestnuts, potatoes, cranberry sauce, stuffing, gravy, pudding.  It’s all cooked, just needs heating.”

“Oh... and the—?”

“Lestrade’s picking it up in an hour.”

“Uh, Sherlock, when I mentioned Christmas last week you said you were ‘sick of people and absolutely refuse to participate in tiresome parties.’”

“You are not people John, and this is not a party.” 

“...”

“Aren’t you pleased?  Mrs. Hudson helped me.”

“I—yes, it’s good Sherlock.  Thanks.”

“Happy Christmas John.”

“Happy Christmas Sherlock.”

_~Fin~_


End file.
